


Cross Oceans

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Dating, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Relationship(s), Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie Tozier calls the love of his life and tells him how much he loves him.Oneshot/drabble





	Cross Oceans

The phone rang. 

Eddie Kaspbrak wrinkled his nose as he listened to the noise that it made. It was sort of annoying. But he knew who it was going to be, and he really didn't want his mom to pick up the phone, so he grabbed it. 

"What do you want, Rich?"

Richie Tozier spoke hurriedly on the other end of the phone. "Eds, I love you. I'm sorry for the fight we had. I'm serious."

And for once he actually sounded serious too. Richie joked a lot, and Eddie knew this, but it was different. Still though, Eddie wasn't sure. 

"Rich--"

"I'm not done." Richie took a deep breath. "I would cross oceans, fire, hot coals--even a swamp full of alligators just so I could see you." 

Eddie caught his breath. 

"...because I love you, Eddie Spaghetti."

"Aw, Richie..." Eddie smiled. "Do you want to come over?"

Richie laughed a little. "No thanks, it's raining."

And then Eddie hung up.


End file.
